The Coalition (TV Series)
The Coalition is a network of survivor communities formed in Season 9 of AMC's The Walking Dead. It is a successor to Rick's original group and incorporates the Militia. Drawn up as an attempt to bring Rick's group and the communities together again after several events tore them apart, it shortly also became a united front against the threat of the Whisperers. Overview Following the presumed death of Rick Grimes, his group, who once saw itself as an unbreakable family, became divided, cold, and distant from each other following Michonne's decision to only look out for Alexandria's well-being after a group of bandits led by an old friend betrayed her and kidnapped Judith, forcing her to kill many children. Six years later, Ezekiel attempts to bring the group and the communities back together with a fair, where each community leader would sign a charter that agrees that each of the four remaining communities will agree to trade with and aid one another, promoting the re-establishment of society, and honoring Rick's legacy. Post-Apocalypse Season 9 Main articles: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Hilltop Colony, The Kingdom, Oceanside, Magna's Group, The Highwaymen, The Militia Following Rick's presumed death, Michonne has their child, a baby boy, and after an old friend comes to Alexandria's gates seeking refuge only to betray her and kidnap Judith, Michonne is forced to kill several children and decides to only watch out for Alexandria's wellbeing, causing the group to divide even further, becoming cold and aggressive to each other. Several former Saviors integrate into Alexandria after the fall of the Sanctuary, earning their trust and place within the group, Laura, D.J. and Frankie among them. Sometime later, Maggie leaves Hilltop to travel with a group of pioneers with her son to help build up another community. Six years later, Daryl has isolated himself from the rest of the world in search of Rick, and an older Judith saves Magna's Group from a herd and invites them to Alexandria. Despite Michonne's reprehension, they are offered a home at Hilltop, proving themselves as trustworthy allies as they travel there. When Eugene and Rosita attempt to increase Alexandria's radio signal to find more signs of life, they are attacked by a strangely intelligent herd of walkers, who were "whispering" to each other. Rosita manages to escape after leaving an injured Eugene in a barn. Aaron, Jesus, and Daryl go out to find Eugene, only for Jesus to lose his life when the Whisperers reveal themselves to the group. After escaping the Whisperers with the help of Magna's group, the survivors make their way back to Hilltop to give Jesus a proper funeral, and run into a small group of walkers. They corner them at a bridge and unmask a young girl who begs for her life. Taking her back to Hilltop as a prisoner, they question her about her people. Failing to get any information from her, Daryl lets Henry talk to her, and the two begin to form a romantic relationship. Rosita reveals she is pregnant with Siddiq's child, and later Alden and Luke are captured by Alpha, the Whisperer's leader and Lydia's mother. Alpha drags Alden and Luke before the Hilltop's gates, demanding Lydia's return in exchange for their lives, promising no conflict so long as she is returned. During the standoff, a Whisperer abandons her baby as it was crying and attracting walkers, but Connie saves it. Lydia is successfully exchanged for Alden and Luke, and Ezekiel, Carol, and Jerry make a trip to a movie theater to obtain a projector bulb, passing by a sign with a symbol on it. Henry follows the Whisperers to get Lydia back, and Daryl and Connie go out to retrieve him. Alpha's second-in-command finds and captures Henry, though Lydia signals she is now loyal to Henry, and when Daryl and Connie infiltrate the Whisperers, Lydia and Henry leave together. Jerry and his patrol are ambushed by the Highwaymen, who steal their supplies and send Jerry back with a message, demanding a list of supplies from the Kingdom or else they will make sure no one will make it to the fair. Ezekiel, Carol, and Jerry confront the Highwaymen's leader, Ozzy, and despite a tense standoff, Carol successfully wins over the Highwaymen's service as escorts to the fair by offering them a chance to watch a movie. Meanwhile, Daryl, Connie, Henry, and Lydia are chased by Beta and the Whisperers, and the four hold themselves up in a office building, where they face off against their pursuers, and Daryl seemingly defeats Beta in a one-on-one. As they all arrive at the Kingdon, some Whisperers spot them, and prepare to report back to Alpha. In the Kingdom, Ezekiel addresses the crowd and declares they’ve finally accomplished Rick, Carl, and Jesus' dreams of reuniting the communities. As everyone celebrates, Daryl, Michonn, and the convoy arrive. Carol scolds Henry for running away while Michonne greets Ezekiel, who’s shocked to see her. Carol and Ezekiel marvel at how much Judith has grown while Tara spots Lydia among the group. Tara is angered that Lydia is with them and they were only supposed to bring Henry alone. Inside the theater, Michonne convenes the leaders and tells them she’s finally ready for Alexandria to help out. Gabriel announces Alexandria is willing to grant asylum to Lydia, but Tara warns if her mother retaliates it’ll be against Hilltop. Michonne reminds her that none of them were trusted when they were first introduced to Rick’s group, and Tara relents. They all agree to send some of their own to Hilltop to guard against any potential attacks from the Whisperers and Michonne decides to re-establish the charter, establishing that an attack against Hilltop counts as an attack against all of them. Ezekiel then retrieves the original charter as Tara and Michonne finally make up. They all sign the charter, and Michonne tells Gabriel he should sign for Alexandria as the head of the council. Later that day, in the Kingdom, Alpha walks around the fair in her disguise. She observes the trading booths, paints and people celebrating. Ezekiel notices her and introduces himself. She presents herself as Deborah from Alexandria and asks him to show her around. Somehow, Alpha is able to kidnap Tara, Enid, Henry and several residents and has them be taken away to a stable in the woods. In the stable, Alpha arrives as the kidnapped residents try to fight back and then proceeds to kill them all. However, she lets Siddiq live to warn the others and to try to divide the communities by scaring them. She then decapitates her victims and place their heads on pikes in the middle of a border, separating the Whisperer's land and the communities. Sometime later, the Kingdom finally falls to a hard winter and its already deteriorating conditions. The Kingdommers move to the Hilltop with the help of people from the Hilltop and Alexandria. Despite a blinding and dangerous blizzard, everyone makes it to the Hilltop safely after crossing through the Whisperers' territory. Season 10 Main articles: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Hilltop Colony, Oceanside, Magna's Group, The Highwaymen TBA Members Alexandria Safe-Zone *Michonne (Leader of the community/Soldier) *Gabriel Stokes (Head of the Council) *Aaron (Councilmember/Soldier) *Laura (Councilmember) *Nora (Councilmember) *Kyle (Councilmember) *Judith Grimes (Student/Soldier) *R.J. Grimes *Eugene Porter (Engineer) *Rosita Espinosa *Gracie (Student) *Scott (Guard) *Daryl Dixon (Soldier) *Carol Peletier (Former Co-Leader of the Coalition) *Gage (Student/Soldier) *Mrs. Robinson (Gardener) *Socorro Espinosa *Bill *Andy *Donna *Andy and Donna's Child *''Siddiq'' (Doctor/Councilmember) *''Cheryl'' *''Frankie'' *''D.J.'' (Lieutenant/Road Patrol) *Many unnamed Alexandria residents Hilltop Colony *Yumiko (Councilmember/Soldier) *Alden (Construction Crew/Blacksmith/Soldier/Councilmember) *Earl Sutton (Blacksmith/Councilmember) *Ezekiel (Councilmember) *Jerry (Soldier/Councilmember) *Kal (Self-Defense Instructor) *Oscar (Soldier/Guard/Gardener/Supply Runner) *Marco (Supply Runner/Soldier) *Bertie *Magna (Soldier) *Luke (Soldier) *Connie (Soldier) *Kelly (Soldier) *Dianne (Soldier) *Quan (Soldier) *Nabila *Brianna *Aliyah *Ezra *Mariam *''Henry'' *''Tara Chambler'' (Former De-Facto Leader of the community) *''Enid'' (Doctor) *''Adeline'' (Student) *''Rodney'' (Student) *''Tammy Rose Sutton'' *Many unnamed Hilltop residents *Many unnamed Kingdom residents Oceanside *Cyndie (Leader of the community) *Rachel Ward (Soldier) *Jules *Many unnamed Oceanside residents The Highwaymen *Alfred (Soldier) *''Margo'' (Soldier) *''Ozzy'' (Former Leader of the group/Road Patrol) *''Alek'' (Former Road Patrol) *At least 12 unnamed Highwaymen Formerly *Lydia (Former Student) *Negan (Former Prisoner/Trashman/Gardener) *''Dante'' (Former Doctor/Whisperer Spy) *''Brandon'' (Former Prison Guard) Deaths *Hilde *Miles *Casper (Alive and Zombified) *Martin (Alive and Zombified) *Ozzy (Alive and Zombified) *Alek (Alive and Zombified) *D.J. (Alive and Zombified) *Frankie (Alive and Zombified) *Tammy Rose Sutton (Alive and Zombified) *Rodney (Alive and Zombified) *Adeline (Alive and Zombified) *Enid (Alive and Zombified) *Tara Chambler (Alive and Zombified) *Henry (Alive and Zombified) *Margo *Cheryl *Siddiq (Alive and Zombified) *1 unnamed Alexandria resident (Confirmed Fate) Killed Victims *Whisperer 1 *Rasmus *Zion *Casper (Zombified) *Martin (Zombified) *Ozzy (Zombified) *Alek (Zombified) *D.J. (Zombified) *Frankie (Zombified) *Tammy Rose Sutton (Zombified) *Rodney (Zombified) *Adeline (Zombified) *Enid (Zombified) *Tara Chambler (Zombified) *Henry (Zombified) *Margo *Cheryl *Siddiq (Zombified) *Dante *1 wild boar *1 unnamed Alexandria resident (Confirmed Fate) *21 unnamed Whisperers (19 Alive, 1 Alive and Zombified, 1 Alive and Before Reanimation) *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances TV Series Season 9 *"The Calm Before" *"The Storm" Season 10 *"Lines We Cross" *"We Are the End of the World" *"Ghosts" *"Silence the Whisperers" *"What It Always Is" *"Bonds" *"Open Your Eyes" *"The World Before" *"Squeeze" *"Stalker" *"Morning Star" *"What We Become" *"Walk With Us" *"Look at the Flowers" *"The Tower" *"A Certain Doom" Trivia *As shown by the charter in "Bounty", the Sanctuary and the Saviors were originally meant to be a part of the Coalition. However, the Sanctuary fell since the charter was written and the Saviors disbanded with at least most joining the other communities or becoming a part of Jed's group. de:Die Koalition Category:Groups Category:TV Series Characters Category:TV Series Category:The Coalition